The 3rd War
by Poseidon353
Summary: After the Giant War is over and Leo returns too camp Half-Blood everybody believes everything will calm down. Unfortunately they find out somethings is draining the life force of Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gods. Percy and his team venture off to defeat the force that is slowly killing the gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The 3rd War**

Percy

I thought after The Giant War and the whole Gaea problem, things would settle down. Of course I was wrong.

1 month earlier

I was at the Poseidon table drinking my blue cola, when suddenly the pavilion lit up with light. After the spots disappeared from my eyes I saw the twelve Olympians. For a second everybody was in shock, but that passed and the campers started walking up to their godly parent. I was about to go talk to my dad when Chiron walked up to the gods and told them they could talk in the Big House. When Chiron came back he told all the head counsellors to come with him.

Annabeth

When all 12 of the Olympians flashed into the pavilion I was immediately worried. It didn't help when Chiron came back looking grim. I followed Chiron up to the big house where the gods where waiting.

Write when we got to the big house I asked Chiron what wrong.

"I think I should let the gods explain," he said grimly. Athena started talking first.

"Something or someone is draining our power," she said seriously. "At first we didn't notice. But then we started realizing it has taking more effort to do things, that we could normally do with ease." At first it was silent, but then someone spoke. It was Chris from the Nike Cabin. I remember him from when he went on a quest to save his mother's chariot.

"Have you been able to figure out was has been draining your power," he asked. Artemis looked a little frustrated at that question.

"No she says but have been able to track it's location to Egypt."

Jason

I was as shocked as anyone what was happening. Right after the giant war a force is trying to suck the energy out of every Greek and Roman god/goddess. This might be the worst thing demigods will have to face.

"What should we do about," I said staring at the gods.

"A quest," Ares said. Go to Egypt, find the source, and stop. He stabs his knife into the table after the statement.

Clarisse clasps the knife and says,"If it's all the same to you guys I'd rather stay in camp and prepare for war. With our luck this won't stay in Egypt."

Zeus speaks for the first time, "We already chosen a group. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Reyna, Chris, and Will. You have a month to prepare. Then you will leave for Egypt." Chiron then told us we could leave. After we leave the 11 of us, chosen for the mission decide to have a meeting of our own.

Piper

"Do you think Reyna, will be able to come from Camp Jupiter to go on the quest."

Jason spoke up, "Probably if the Greek gods are getting drained then their Roman aspects are most likely dealing with the same thing."

"You know, I'm starting to think things will never settle down."

"Yeah, Gaea was just defeated and Leo just came back and now we have to go on another quest," Percy says grumpily. Leo than speaks up.

"I have been making some drawings for something like this. Three ships like the Argo II but with more weapons, bigger rooms, and celestial bronze shielding."

"Where did you get all that celestial bronze," Annabeth says with pure curiosity.

"Let's just say I made a few stops coming from Ogygia," Leo says mischievously. "But if we are going to finish the ships in one month I'll need help building them."

"I can help," I say lifting my hand up slightly.

"Me too," Hazel and Annabeth say in unison.

"Alright, that should be enough people," Leo says clapping his hands.

Percy

"Well I guess the meeting's over," Jason says standing up.

"I'm going to go train," Frank says walking to the door. Jason, Chris, and I join him. When me and the others get to the training area we split up and take a training robot that the Hephaestus cabin designed. I take my robot and set it to hard.

As I fight I think about my team members. I have a history with most of them besides Chris. I know that Chris is the counselor of the Nike Cabin and out of all his siblings he can keep his competitive spirit in check the best. After I destroyed the robot I went to my cabin to think.

When the gods talked about how they located the source to Egypt I immediately thought of Carter and Sadie. I wondered if they were having the same problem with they're gods. Just then the door opened up and in came two birds. After a second they transformed into Carter and Sadie.

Shocked I ask, "Guys what are you doing here?"

"Something is happening to our gods," they say seriously.

"Let me guess something is draining the energy of your gods."

"Yeah, how did you know."

"The same thing is happening to our gods."

"Do you have a way to stop it," Carter ask.

"I don't know, but in a month we will leave for Egypt to find out what's doing it."

"Can us and our recruits help ."

"Sure we, have plenty of room and if this thing has the power to suck the life out of gods, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Great, you know that abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn."

"Yeah I once flew over there with my Pegasus Blackjack."

"Well, with what ever transportation you have wait around there. We will bring

8 others and we can head for Egypt."

"Alright," I say.

They transform back to birds and I see them fly away. I head to Bunker 9 to tell Annabeth about how the visit.

Annabeth

Percy walks into bunker nine as I am drawing the schematics for the areas on board the ships.

"Carter and Sadie visited," he said. I dropped my pencil in shock.

"Why did the come."

"What's happening to our gods is happening to their gods to."

"Who's Carter and Sadie," Leo says walking over.

"It's a long story," I say.

"Ooh story time," Leo says giddy. "I'll get Jason, Frank and Chris.

When Jason, Frank, and Chris came I summed up the story in a couple quick sentences.

"Basically we met some kids who harnessed the power of Egyptian gods. We helped them defeat in evil ghost who we trapped in a snow globe. It turns out those kids are having the same problem with their gods. Percy made a deal that they could help on the mission."

"Well if this thing has the power to suck the energy out of gods, we'll need all the help we can get," Jason said.

"Well if we're going to be ready in time we better get back to building the ship," Leo said standing up.

1 month later

Percy

The Argo III is finally finished. As we were getting ready to leave I heard somebody say, "wait". It was Grace from Demeter cabin. "I need to come with you," she said. "Last night I had a dream. I was fighting along side you guys in the desert. Then in the morning under my pillow I found these." She pulled out two green knives which seemed to be made out of mazeal (may-zee-ul) emerald. The Demeter cabin found this metal, when they went on a quest to stop a dragon. The dragon was burning down an ancient forest sacred to Demeter. Mazeal emerald is found under trees that can be melted down and used a weapon. "So what do you guys think," I said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Team

Chapter 2: The Team

Jason

"What do you guys think," Percy said.

"I think we should let her come," Chris said eagerly.

"Okay, let's get going," I said. As we climbed on board the Argo III, Chiron came up to us and said good luck. We all went on the first ship the first. Reyna included, she flew in on her new Pegasus last night. After we got on board the ships took off. We met in the dining area to make some plans. We sat at a huge table which could hold 25 people. There were 4 seats on each short ends. In 9 seats at each long ends.

Percy spoke up first saying, the first thing we need to do is head to the abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn to pick up Carter and his team. Annabeth started talking after him, "I say we wait for Carter and his team before we start making some plans, so that we can get there ideas and make sure they are part of our plans. I guess we should just go to our rooms and wait.

Chris

Our rooms were all below deck at the back of the ship. Below deck at the front were crates of ammunition. Our names were on the front of each door. The room right of me was Leo and to the left was Grace. The rooms came with a magic cup and, plate from camp half blood, a table, and a bathroom with a sink and toilet. I put my sword nikitís on the table. Nikitís is Greek for winner.

I decided to go up on deck to the training area. It was the room next to the eating/ meeting. Percy was already there fighting his robot on extreme. After of couple seconds of me watching he stabbed it where a person's heart would be.

"How would you like to spar with a person," Percy said without any cockiness.

"To be honest sword fighting isn't really my thing," I said. "This is hard to admit but, I'm good at most sports I do, swimming, climbing, running, discus, but I'm not that good at sword fighting."

"Well for one thing sword fighting isn't about trying so hard, it is about instinct. I know you've got the skill inside of you," Percy said. "Alright let's go," Percy said. I struck at him and he blocked it easily. Percy kept on pushing hard me. Trying to get me to attack back. I was sweating, Percy was really good. Then I realized I needed to use my other skills to fight. I used my agility and rolled under his sword when he struck. Then I kicked him off his feet and pointed my sword at his heart.

"Nice job," he said. I helped him up. Then I heard Leo shout, "We're here." I went up to the front of the ship. The rest of the team was there. Leo dropped the ladder and we all climbed down.

Percy

Carter and 9 others we waiting at the side of ship. Then there was a flash of light and I saw at least 20 gods. Zeus spoke up, "We are all here to give you something before you leave."

Jason

Zeus came up to me and said, "Jason you will always be one of my favorite children I want you to have my master bolt. You can change it from lightning bolt form to an imperial gold double sided sword."

Thank you father. wiki/Weapon%20(SF2)?file=Weapon_

Percy

Poseidon said to me, "Percy your teammates will look at as the main warrior. They will expect you to slay many monsters. And when you do I want it to be with this." He gave me his trident. "Tap this circle and pull down and you will have a sword."

"Thanks dad. We'll get rid of the thing that is doing this to you. "

Frank

Mars came up to me and pulled out falcata swords and gave them to me. ROMAN_swords_ . They had a red glow to them.

"Take em kid. There yours. There enchanted so that with every monster you slay you grow more powerful from their strength."

"Uh thanks," I said. I always got nervous around Mars because I never new what to say to him.

Annabeth

"Hello mother."

"Hello daughter. I want you to have my shield Aegis."

"I don't know what to say mother, thanks!"

"When you are out they in battle don't be strong be smart."

"I will."

Piper

"Hello Piper I want to give you this necklace."

"Seriously mom, you're giving me jewelry."

"O sweetie, if you just let mommy finish you would know that the necklace makes your charmspeak irresistible to even gods, but the effects where off after 15 minutes. Also I feel like it really matches your eyes."

"Thanks mom," I say rolling my eyes.

Nico

"Son I want you to have this."

"You're giving me your helm of darkness."

"No, it's a replica, but it will allow you to do an unlimited amount of underworld magic without fading into darkness."

"Thank you, " I said awkwardly not knowing whether to hug him or not.

Hazel

"Disciple I want you to have this," Hecate said giving Hazel a bag.

"What's in it."

"Mist, all you need to do is throw it and think what you want you enemy to be. Hazel, choose the right path."

"I will ."

Leo

"Son I want you to have this hammer."

"Cool, what do all these buttons do."

"I figured you'd like to figure out all the tricks yourself."

"You know me so well," Leo said with a mischievous look in his eyes."

Chris

"Son when you're out there I want you to prove that you are the best out on the battle field. When you do I want it to be with this." . ?m=1

"Nice," Chris said fingering the black and gold disk. "I can't wait to try it out. Do you have any gloves so I don't get cut from the side."

"Pain is only in your head, but sure take these," Nike said giving him a pair of gloves matching the disk.

Will

"Son I want you to have my quiver. It never runs out and all of the arrows are explosive."

"It's an awesome gift, but I'm only a healer."

"Not anymore."

Apollo touched my forehead and for a second I was glowing.

"You can now throw balls a light and shoot along with your healing abilities."

"That's great I can finally contribute on the battlefield! Thank you father."

"Wait I have a Haiku for this."

"My son is awesome

He got that from his cool dad

I hate life stealers."

Reyna

"Daughter you are a great leader and a great warrior, you bring strength to the entire team. I want you to have this spear. Like you give strength and courage to others it does the same to you."

"Thank you mother I will make you proud."

"I know you will."

Grace

"I see you got my present. Yes mother but why should I being going on this trip. I'm no oracle but I see you doing great things. And you will help fight against a coming threat."

"What threat."

"I do not know, but I do know that on this trip you better eat lots of cereal."

Carter: Horus

Horus announced to all of us Egyptian demigods that we had the power to go into a powerful animal form if we focused and used there power. Then we each got necklaces with the power of our patron god or goddess in them. Then Horus gave me something personal.

"Carter as a warrior you deserve a warrior weapon. Take this khopesh."

"Thanks Horus."

Sadie: Isis

"Take these steel batons you can channel your magic through these for a while."

"Thanks so are you still going to be in my head or what."

"No I think it would best if all of us conserved are energy, but maybe once in a while I will talk you." wiki/Steel_Batons?file=Weapon_steel_

Zia: Ra

"Zia take these. They are weapons of a pharaoh and they are my gift to you."

"The flail and crook, aren't these Carter's. I'm sure he will be fine with you using them. Thank you Ra."

Walt: Anubis

"Anubis will you be affected by this."

"I'm sorry Walt. It does affect me, if all my life essence is absorbed your disease will come back."

"It won't come to that we will defeat what's doing this to you."

"Here is a gift. Knives made out of meteorite rock."

"Thanks." wiki/Meteorite_Knives?file=Weapon_z6_

Alyssa: Geb

"Alyssa you are strong, like the earth. But you will need protection." Take this disk and attach it to your chest. Then hit the center and you will be encased in an earthen armor."

"Thank you Geb."

Leonid: Shu

"I want you to have this whip entirely made out of air. It should WHEEZE."

Shu took a breath of his inhaler.

"Darn this stupid pollution. It should serve you well."

"Thank you Shu."

Christian: Sobek

"Remember everyone only responds to strength. So I think your enemies will respond greatly to this two handed cudgel. wiki/Two-handed_Cudgel?file=Weapon_two_handed_

"My enemies shall be crushed under my heel. I will show them what true strength is."

"I've taught you well."

Alex: Babi

"Agh, Agh Aaaagggghhhh!"

"I know the simplest approach is the best."

"Aaaaaggggghhhh!"

"The hammer is the perfect weapon for me. Thank you Babi." wiki/Northern_Hammer?file=Weapon_northern_

Christina: Nekbet

"You should have these. You can use them separately or click them together. And remember as soon as you show weakness you die." wiki/Weapon_(SF2)?file=Weapon_big_

"I know, never show weakness, never backdown, and never surrender. I will crush everything in my path."

"Perfect."

Charise: Serqet

"Remember our motto when fighting the enemy."

"Strike fast, hit hard, no mercy."

"Yes, and when you strike it will be with these. Just wrap the strap around your wrist and your good." wiki/Weapon_(SF2)?file=Weapon_sharp_

Jason

"Alright," Zeus said. "I think it is best you continue your journey. May you win the day." We all climbed on the first ship and it took off the other two ships following.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: This is not good**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while guys school has been killer. I'll try to update sooner next time.**

––—–—––—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—––—–

 **Carter POV**

"So in my group we have me, eye of Horus god of falcons and war. Sadie, eye of Isis goddess of magic. Zia, eye of Ra god of the sun. Walt, eye of Anubis god of funerals. Alyssa, eye of Geb god of earth. Leonid, eye of Shu god of air. Christian, eye of Sobek god of crocodiles and alligators. Alex, eye of Babi god of baboons. Christina, eye of Nekbet goddess of vultures. And Charise eye of Serquet goddess of scorpions."

 **Percy POV**

"Well here we got me son of Poseidon god of the sea. Annabeth daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom. Jason son of Zeus god of lightning thunder and air. Piper daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love. Frank son of Mars god of war. Hazel daughter of Pluto god of death and riches and she is also student of Hecate goddess of crossroads, magic, and the mist. Leo son of Hephaestus god of fire and blacksmith. Nico son of Hades god of death and riches. Will son of Apollo god of the sun, music, archery, healing and probably some other stuff. Reyna daughter of Bellona goddess of war. Chris son of Nike goddess of victory. And Grace daughter of Demeter goddess of agriculture and harvest."

 **Annabeth POV**

"Now that we have introductions out of the way we should start making plans. I think when we go out into the field we should split into three groups. Ariel, Ground, and mission. Mission group is self explanatory. They go in and complete the mission Ground leads a ground attack on any forces we encounter. Ariel provides Ariel support as well as fights any flying monsters or demons. For mission I think it should be me, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Reyna. For ground Percy, Frank, Nico, Chris, and Grace. And for Ariel Leo and Will."

 **Sadie POV**

"For ground team with us, Walt, Alyssa, Christian, Alex, and Charise. And for Ariel, me, Carter, Zia, Leonid, and Christina. So now that we have that settled what's our first move."

 **Reyna POV**

"That would be heading to Egypt and finding out what is draining the life out of the gods."

 **Leo POV**

"Well, Festus is already making his way towards Egypt, so I think I should tell you guys how spanking awesome this new warship is. Below deck we got 25 bedrooms, a room full of amunition, and a game room with Xbox and wii. A 50inch flatscreen tv that has 600 channels, can give a live feed of Camp Halfblood, Camp Jupiter, and the areas around us. Built into the tv is a network of cameras so the tv gives off in alarm when monsters are nearby. The game room also has lots of drachma and a fountain for Iris messages. And I didn't even get into the weapon system."

 **Sadie POV**

"Wait backup, what's in Iris message."

 **Piper POV**

"Iris messaging is where you make a rainbow throw a drachma in and you can talk to anyone."

 **Sadie POV**

"Oh so it works sort of like a scrying bowl."

 **Leo POV**

"Now back to the ship. On both sides it's got ballista, and cannons. The cannons shoot Archimedes spheres which I've perfected. Some of the spray Greek fire, some of them shoot out hooks which grabs onto anything pulls it in and then explodes. Also celestial bronzes comes out the bottom and up so that it covers the sides all the way up to the mast. The only place that would be exposed it the bottom and down there I have Archimedes spheres that shoot flaming arrows and flaming celestial bronze cannon balls."

 **Zia POV**

"So basically this ship is well defended. Is there a training area on board."

 **Leo POV**

"Yes, there is; I'd say it is the size of a basketball court and it is loaded with the training robots that the Hephaestus cabin built. But I made in upgrade so after you beat them they rebuild themselves so we don't waste our resources on building new ones. At max it will take an hour to rebuild themselves."

 **Walt POV**

"Another thing we will need to establish is guard shifts. I'd say 2 people for each ship. And speaking of the ships how are we supposed to get from one ship to another."

 **Leo POV**

"Ah you guys are going to love this. At the back of the ship there is a hollow extendable tunnel made of celestial bronze combined with imperial gold. Each of the ships have it so with a push of a button the tunnel extends into the front hull of another ship and we just walk across."

 **Nico POV**

"What are the chances of tunnel getting destroyed and us falling to our deaths."

 **Leo POV**

"Not likely the combination of the celestial bronze and imperial gold make the bridge almost indestructible."

 **Percy POV**

"Well on that happy note I'd like to check out this game room Leo was talking about."

 **Leo POV**

"Follow me boys. McShizzle will lead the way."

 **Piper POV**

"Hazel you want to help me out with training."

 **Hazel POV**

"Sure."

 **Annabeth POV**

Me, Reyna, and Zia said, "I'll join you."

"So Zia what kind of powers do you have."

 **Zia POV**

"Well I'm a fire elementists and as Horus said in the city we can take the form of our patron god or goddess' sacred animal."

 **Reyna POV**

"Looks like Piper and Hazel have started. I guess we should grab a bot."

 **Zia POV**

As we were fighting the bots we watched each other out of the corner of our eyes. Trying to get a read on each other. Find our strengths–and weaknesses. The robots were not that hard to operate I just needed to tap the center to turn it on then pick a setting. I chose hard; and as the battle should be it was difficult but not impossible. The robot was pressing my defenses but with the power of the crook and flail it could not get to me. When is saw an opening I used the crook and slashed the air and the robot went flying into the wall. Then I lashed at its body with the flail cutting three groves in the robots chest. Finally I shot a fireball at the cut and finished it off.

 **Carter POV**

The game room was awesome. Leo was a genius. He made this awesome game stepped on to a pad put on some glasses and suddenly we were in virtual reality. It was a fun way to train. The game held 5 people so it took 3 games to get all of us to play. So far Percy's team of Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo and Nico had the high score. They survived 53 minutes and killed 523 monsters. The team I was on lasted 42 minutes and killed 489 monsters. The final team lasted 35 minutes and killed 419 monsters.

 **Jason POV**

Leo can't you make this thing show our individual scores. "Are you kidding me," Leo said hysterically. "The last thing I need is for you and Percy to get into a huge competition about this, you might destroy something; and don't even try to do it individually cause I designed specifically so that it only worked with 5 people.

 **Percy POV**

You know I think Leo made the right choice. We don't need my man Grace getting embarrassed because I killed more monsters then him.

"In your dreams Jackson," Jason said with a sneer.

 **Walt POV**

All of a sudden an alarm started blaring. The kid called Leo said that meant a monster attack. We all went up a deck and what I saw was crazy. It looked like flying tornados, part lion part eagles, and some flying demons were attacking us. Annabeth said the tornados were venti, and the lion birds were gryphons. After a second Jason took charge and commanded us.

 **Jason POV**

"Walt, Alyssa, Alex, Jasmine, Christian and Charisse man the ballista. Annabeth join them and show the how to use it. Piper you'll come with me I want you to stir up trouble with your charmspeak. Leo man the cannons. Will get up to the crows nest and start shooting the monsters. Hazel I want you to do the best you can to stop them from hitting us. Frank do you think you can heard some of them into the deck,"

"Definitely," Frank said.

"The rest of you fight however you can."

 **Walt POV**

After Jason was done we all took our stations but I took a little more time then the others because before my eyes Frank transformed into an eagle.

 **Percy POV**

Honestly I wasn't the least bit surprised when the alarms started blaring and we had to go up and fight. In fact I was surprised we haven't been attacked already. When the battle started Annabeth showed some Walt, Alyssa, Alex, Jasmine, Christian, and Charisse how to use ballista. By the time she was finished the battle was in full swing. With the combined efforts of Jason, Frank, and Piper more than half the monsters were on deck; and they were fighting each other as much as the were fighting us thanks to Piper. When we were finished the upper deck was completely covered in golden dust and sand.

 **Frank POV**

"What were those things with the weird heads."

 **Carter POV**

"Demons. They are the standard egyption monster. Their heads can be basically any object. Trust me I've seen some wierd looking demons."

 **Annabeth POV**

"This must mean we are getting close. Leo what's are position."

 **Leo POV**

"We are about to enter Morocco. I'd say we'll get to Egypt early tommorrow morning. We should probably get some rest."

 **Grace POV**

I'm starting to regret coming on this trip. I don't think I'm cut out to be a hero. In my dream my mother told these knives have unbelievable power, but they seem like normal green knives. During the battle on the ship I barely helped. It was people like Chris that took out the bulk of the monsters. I think the only reason I decided to listen to my mother and go on this trip was because Chris was going to; but he is the son of Nike. He strong and athletic and I can barely kill a couple of monsters. The only way he would like me is if I proved myself as a demigod.

 **Percy POV**

I'm really glad that Leo added those partition walls because I was starting to rely on just being near Annabeth. I haven't told anyone this, but ever since I've come back to Camp Half-Blood I haven't been able to sleep very well, so the second I went to my room I slid down the partition wall and Annabeth moved her bed closer to mine.

"Annabeth I don't like the idea of splitting up and being on different parts in the field."

"It's okay Seaweed Brain I can take care of myself. I can tell this is this is the path that needs to be taken. Besides those guys need you on the battle field."

"So do you have any idea what we're facing."

"I have some ideas none of them good. Whatever's stealing the god's power will be able to do unbelievable things with all that energy so we are going to have to be prepared."

"We'll be able to do it. With all of us working together we are unstoppable.

"Good night. Good night. I love you Wise Girl."

"I love you to Seaweed brain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE FOLLOWING MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Annabeth POV**

"We should go and send the mission team down to see if anything weird is going on. We should probably bring a translator just in case."

 **Zia POV**

"I'll go."

 **Reyna POV**

I have never visited Egypt before but I figured more people would be out. The streets were desolate and there was no noise. "This is wrong," Zia said concerned. "The streets should be filled with people." "Maybe you can ask someone what's going," I said. Zia walked over two one of the houses and knocked. Someone opened the curtain and looked scared. They hesitantly opened the door. Zia the lady's conversation carried on for a couple of minutes. When Zia came back she looked grim. "I've got news and it's not good."


End file.
